Back from death
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: after dying from a dark curse courtesy of Malfoy Sr Harry is awoken by a small little light who tells him hes now got to fight once more, as if he didn't fight enough before he died before!


Harry Potter crossover Destiny

"NO HARRY!" screamed the voice of one of my best friends Hermione Granger, her curly hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way during fighting she knelt beside me gasping at the large wound that lay across my chest a parting gift from Malfoy Sr a dark curse that caused a part of my side to be eaten away before it could progress further, however it had done its job. i was dying, my intestines were half decayed the other half splayed out away from my body and i knew it. i, i felt calm. i was past the point of pain, too far gone to even hear whatever else was said.

With the last of my strength i smiled and simply said "thank you" before closing my eyes and everything going dark for the final new time, as my last breath left my body.

Time Skip

"Guardian, Guardian wake up! Please tell me i haven't managed to get the one brain dead guardian" a robotic voice rambled as i opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun above me. "Ow, no, not dead" i replied as i got up, slowly mind you adjusting to-well living again. "Oh thank the traveller, hello i'm ghost, well your ghost actually i brought you back to life to protect the light using the power of the traveller. Now quickly follow these markers, we need to get out of here fast" informed the floating,,,ghost? Didn't look like any ghost i've seen.

Brushing myself off i patted down my robes and smiled as i came upon a knife i'd hidden in my boot, _constant vigilance_ as Mad-eye always used to say. "One question, okay more than one question but first, how am i alive? i can clearly remember dying to a curse that destroyed my left side" brushing my hand over it to find it smooth, not even a scar to prove its existence. "Well i'm not too sure how it works exactly, but, well you see that floating thing over there? That is the traveller it brought about the Golden Age of humanity hundreds of years ago with its Light and technology, however there were other species that wanted such a power and followed it here. So the traveller created us ghosts to create guardians to protect the light. That's all anyone really knows, you could ask Ikora or the speaker when we get to the last city perhaps, oh and the year is a loooooong time after your death so everyonr you knew is long gone." informed the small robot/creature nodding as i took in the information saddened at the fact i would never see my little Godson grow up or even the possibility of having children.

Walking through what was once the forbidden forest i saw what had once been Hogwarts the once proud castle, a sign of hope in the war was lying in pieces age hadn't been kind to the old girl. Her four tall towers were now laid across the courtyard only the North tower surviving all these years through who knows what.

Walking through the halls brought more feelings of nostalgia-the hospital wing, a bed with my name still there; the great hall a place where friendships were created; to potions where my hatred for the subject grew and finally to the Gryffindor common room, the one place i called home throughout my youth despite the trials it caused me.

I slumped against the door that led to the main courtyard, tears welling up and running down my flustered cheeks at the loss of my friends and family all i've lost and never got to say goodbye too. Why, why is it so hard for me to even die like a normal person? Is it some cruel twist of fate that i will never get to see my loved ones? "No, i can't think like this, if i was given a second chance it must be for a reason, maybe if i do what is asked of me i'll finally get to see them...Hey Ghost can i name you? i'm going to name you, how about Norbert? in honor of the first dragon i ever met?" i monologued to myself before turning to my ghost to see what he thought.

"I quite like it, it's a very...odd nickname just like the two of us. Now the ship i found for you should just be around here. it's odd there are no enemies around here, normally the fallen are scavenging for anything they can" Norbert said hopefully not jinxing our luck, walking through the remains of the doorway i saw a ship that looked like a Y-wing from Star Wars and walked toward it slowly, Norbert scanning the ship to make sure it was in a workable condition, which, it thankfully was.

As if on cue the hairs on the back of my neck rose up and i flipped the knife in my hand and readied myself for whatever was in the shadows "Quick Guardian get in! i detect a lot of fallen movement headed toward us!" the urgency of his voice worried me and i jumped into the cockpit the cover coming over to stop the fallen dreg that had just landed on the ship reaching me its friends swarming us as we began to take off. Very fast. The dreg on the windshield getting thrown off as we were flying over the sea, the tension leaving me i began to doze lightly in my seat until i heard Norberts voice in my ear telling me we were about to arrive.

Let me announce this, transmatting is a weird experience almost on par to portkeys i thought as i landed on the tower and stumbled my way toward the vanguard headquarters for some reason. Walking into an open room, with a large desk in the middle filled with books and little trinkets i saw three...people? Around the table talking to each other in hushed voices, i interrupted them however as i tripped over the hem of my robes as i walked over causing a snigger from the guy with the hood. "So, uh, hi i'm Harry? Norbert, my ghost told me i need to come speak to you lot?" i asked not really sure what i should be doing.

"Greetings Guardian i am Zavala head of the vanguard operations and leader of the titans who protect the peace and the Last City, the woman over there is IKora head researcher and leader of the Warlocks and the final member of the vanguard is-" the pale bald man-Zavala was interrupted by the guy in the hood who turned to face me, my eyes widening as i saw his robotic features "And i am the amazing, hunter extreme Cayde! Leader of the Hunters who fight all the nasty aliens out there just waiting to murder us all!" he cheered eliciting a groan from the other two but a small chuckle from me, he was kinda like Fred and George from what i can tell of his personality.

Ikora spoke up following her friends outburst "I apologise about him, by your state of dress i would guess you are a warlock but the cloak and dagger have me thinking otherwise, would you mind overly so to show us what type of abilities you have? Are they Solar,Arc or Void based?" she questioned to which i shrugged instead offering information about my life before death. "Um i'm not sure what you mean but before i died i was a wizard, spells, potions, dueling, broom flying thats what my life involved. I wonder if my old spells actually work" i pondered allowed pointing toward Cayde and shouting "Wingardium Leviosa!" causing him to float in the air-something he took in his stride lying down and relaxing before i was abruptly dropping him on his arse garnering a smile from Ikora and smirk from Zavala.

"In all my studies i have never seen anything like this, i will talk to the speaker later today and consult his large array of knowledge. For now let your ghost guide you toward your quarters" she ordered and i briskly walked out, lifting my robes so i wouldn't trip over them again.

After getting lost-apparently Norbert has no sense of direction, we finally made it to where i was to sleep from now on. Opening the door quickly i walked straight toward the bed, not even taking in the rest of the apartment into contemplation before stripping down to boxers and getting beneath the covers, very quickly falling asleep due to the-you know coming back from the dead in the future thing.


End file.
